Teiko's Miracle Girl
by animeeclipse
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuko's your typical Teiko manager with a sad past, but the cliches aren't always boring are they? After all Seirin and the Generation of Miracles do have some 'interesting' personalities. (A Fem Kuroko x Aomine x Kagami?) Rated M for Kuroko's childhood and mother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo, thanks for clicking on this story! I don't have an update schedule so please be patient. Anyways please fav, follwo and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the book cover or Kuroko no Basuke and any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One**

"Daiki, if you have so much time reading dirty magazines the get your ass over here and play a one-on-one with me!"

The tanned ace smirked, "Sure bring it on, Tetsuko, But I'm gonna win this time."

The girl with long light blue hair rolled her eyes, "First point wins kay?" She dribbled towards Aomine who was in a defensive stance and did a quick crossover, but she couldn't pass him. She smirked, "Hmm getting better huh? I still remember the first day where I broke past you with a simple crossover."

Aomine groaned, "Anything simple coming from YOU isn't even simple. Heck, it's why we still haven't beaten you in a one-on-one yet."

Kuroko bounced the ball through his legs and spun around to get the ball. The boy grinned, "Know that trick already, Tetsuko." He reached the ball faster and sprinted down the court, knowing that if he slowed down even one step the ball would be knocked out of his hands. He jumped up to make a layup, but the blue eyed girl leapt up and knocked the ball out of his hands. She was short, just over 160 cm (5'4"), but, damn, could she jump.

"Nice try Daiki, but you need more than that. Let me show you how it's done." She threw the ball straight up into the air, confusing the tanned boy. Tetsuko jumped up and with a swipe of her hand, she redirected the ball straight into the net on the other side. Midorima gaped as he looked over in shock at the girl their age. He silently admitted that it was better than his three pointers. If she was born a guy then she would definitely be crowned a miracle like them.

"What even was that Tetsuko?" Aomine asked with a grin. He loved basketball and was always looking for a stronger opponent; he'd found one.

She shrugged, "I'm just a passing specialist. I can redirect the ball to my teammates anywhere. Thought I'll just try it with the hoop. "

"JUST a passing specialist Kurokocchi? Yeah, you're a passing specialist with speed and agility that can match Aomine and you can even jump high enough to stop Murasakibara's shots. " Kise screeched.

"Wow, so the great basketball legends the 'Generation of Miracle' are actually admitting that they're not the best huh?" Tetsuko smirked, wiping the sweat off her face. Aomine rolled his eyes, dropping his Teiko jacket over her, "Come on Tetsuko, you're gonna get sick. We want to go get some ice-blocks so come with us."

The wind blew at its hardest as they strolled out into the streets, their Teiko uniforms earning glances from everyone alongside them as Akashi lectured them about school reputation.

"Kurokocchi! You're an amazing player you know, you can beat us all!" The blonde model screeched, cutting off the red-headed captain. Akashi frowned. The girl ruffled Kise's hair ignoring the depressed midget, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm sure you guys are gonna beat me one day. You are boys after all, and boys are hella competitive. Besides my stamina is really weak and you guys haven't reached your full potential yet."

The convenience store they went to after school was open as usual. The bright neon light outside were what first caught their attention along with the sweet smell of baked goods. They were regulars to this store now: even getting discounts on snacks much to Murasakibara's joy. It was like a tradition. As the group walked back to the train station, the typical happened: Midorima lecturing Murasakibara on why he shouldn't eat and talk, Aomine and Kise messing with Tetsuko and of course Akashi observing them all, amused, like the creepy captain he was.

A mocking laugh coming from the street ball courts drew their attention. "Bahaha! Who said we were gonna play fair, huh?"

Kuroko frowned. She played fair and fair only. As the boys fought over who was the best at beating up dodgy gangs, she slipped away, heading to the street ball court.

"Hah~, where's Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, munching noisily on his chips, earning glares from Midorima.

"That girl…" Akashi mumbled, "She's obviously gone to stop the thugs."

 _*/Time skip/*_

The gang like trio laughed once more as they wrecked the group of young kids.

"Heh, we've done what needs to be done, Kiyoshi, Izuki. Let's go. " The one with the glasses that looked somewhat like the leader smirked, sauntering off.

"Excuse me, but basketball is a sport that you play fair in."

"Ahh!" The glasses boy with black hair, jumped up in shock as the blue haired girl stepped in front of him, spinning a basketball on her index finger.

The boy recovered from the shock, sneering as he noticed her Teiko jacket. "Oh, is that a challenge you little MIDDLE school girl?"

"Hyuga, we're only first years in high school. Don't make yourself sound so much older than her. You're not cool." Another boy said, laughing at their captain.

"Kiyoshi! You're supposed to be on my side. Shut up!" The glasses dude retorted.

"So anyways, what's a girl like you doing out on the streets this later hmm?" The captain-like one said, "Wanna play?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by another voice.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing with our precious girl?" A tanned arm was thrown over Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko smiled in relief. It was just those stupid Generation of Miracles.

"Daiki get off, you smell like sh*t." Kuroko Tetsuko mumbled.

Behind Aomine stood Akashi, his arms crossed, Midorima adjusting his glasses like the nerd he is, Murasakibara eating his snacks and Kise whining about how he should be the one to save Kuroko.

"Heh, this just got a whole lot more interesting huh? Looking for a fight?" The shortest of the three, Izuki, scoffed. Akashi glanced over at Kuroko, "I'm guessing you want to settle this in a match?" She smiled: they knew her so well. Kise dramatically threw off his blazer, "Hell yeah. Let's do this, Aominecchi! Akashicchi! Midori-!"

"Psh, no you're not playing: The girl is." The tallest one, Kiyoshi said, cutting off Kise's summoning of his Generation of Miracles all shared a look. An evil look. Midorima coughed, speaking for the group, "Well, you're in for a surprise. Don't take Kuroko so lightly. She is the Miracle Girl of Basketball after all."

"Eh? We'll see 'bout that…" Hyuga took up the challenge and turning to his friends asking, "So who wants to play?"

Kuroko smirked, her proud side she got from hanging around five idiots showing, "One-on-three is fine with me. "

The short one's face darkened, "We'll teach ya how to respect your senpais. "

"Shintarou, ball." Midorima chest-passed the ball to Kuroko. While the ball was still in the air she redirected the ball to the hoop on the other side, exactly what she did to Aomine. The swish of the net made the three boys turn around in shock. "What the-? When did it get there? Does that even count as a point?"

"Don't mind, it's probably a fluke. Let's get one back." Izuki said, as he dribbled the ball to the centre circle, chest-passing it to Kiyoshi, but it never made it there. Kuroko intercepted the passed and dashed down the court.

"She's no joke huh? Let's go have some fun." Kiyoshi said as he double teamed her with Hyuga.

Kuroko dribbled on the stop, realising that their defence was pretty good. She faked right and dashed around them on the left, but Izuki was there waiting, as Hyuga tried to back-tip the ball. With a laugh, she spun around and did a jump shot. Kiyoshi jumped up to block, but was a second to late. The ball swished through the hoop, not even grazing the rim.

"I follow fate and I own today's lucky item: a pink doll. Whether it's just one or a thousand they'll all swish through the hoop, nanodayo~." Kuroko mimicked, pushing up her invisible glasses.

"Bahaha! That was on point, Tetsuko! " Aomine laughed along with Akashi who was trying to stifle a laugh, the three idiots: Kiyoshi, Hyuga and Izuki confused at their antics.

"Shut up Aomine. Your karma will come soon, after all you, a Virgo, is the unluckiest today. Kuroko, Aquariuses are also unlucky today." Midorima snapped, pushing his glasses up his nose; the pink doll seated in his hand.

"Oi, you rainbow heads! Cut the crap and get on with the game!" Hyuga called out.

"If you say so…" the blue haired girl said slyly, "That was just the warm up."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews!**

Chapter 2

"Wow you beat three high school first years without even breaking sweat. Damn, you're good Tetsuko." Aomine complimented. Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara had split ways with them earlier at the train station, leaving Kuroko to fend for herself when a certain blonde pestered her. She shrugged, "I did sweat, Daiki. A lot actually. They're pretty good aren't they? What school was that? I wouldn't mind going there for high school."

"Seirin or something. Their colours were red, black and white though." Kise noted.

"Speaking of high school, it's already our third year." Aomine said, his hands behind his head, trying to look cool.

"Yup, and Nationals is in August, so you boys better prepare for some hellish training." The blue haired girl, smirked, her sadistic side showing. As they arrived at Kuroko's flat, the boys always walked her back from school, they bid goodbye arguing with each other over the dumbest of things: hair colour.

"Blue is still better than yellow, Kise!" She called after them a smile hanging from her usually emotionless face. She unlocked the two-room flat that she shared with her step-brother.

"Ahh, Tetsuko. You're back." It was a familiar voice coming from a bespectacled current first year at Touou. He was a Point Guard in their basketball team and was the one who taught Kuroko her good defense: Shouichi Imayoshi.

"Oh, Shouichi, you mind if you cook dinner tonight? I've got to deal with a few idiots." The teal haired girl smiled at the boy that shared the same mother as her. Their 'mother' had spent her nights, drunk, in clubs hitting on anything that resembled a man. It was a miracle that the two siblings are even alive right now. Their 'mother' could have aborted them. After all, she didn't give any sh*ts about the duo anyway. When Kuroko was 13 and her brother, 15, she threw them out of the house with a pile of cash from her 'work', not bothered to raise them anymore. A year later and here they are, working their asses off on weekends to stay alive whilst juggling school life and basketball. Their mother may have been a pretty rich prostitute, but it doesn't mean that these two teens are going to live off dirty money their whole lives.

"Kay sure, that basketball team of yours needing some extra class notes?" Shouichi said with a knowing smirk. "Basketball prodigies always fall asleep in class, don't they?"

"Yes. Somehow they can't keep their eyes and ears open for longer than two minutes." Kuroko snapped as she recopied out her notes for a particular tanned idiot.

Kuroko skipped to school with a practice match in hand. She was Teiko's first string manager and coach after all. That lazy coach, Naoto Sanada, had left her to deal with them by herself. Talk about child abuse.

Heading to her first class (she shared a class with Aomine), she practically flung her notes at the sleeping tanned boy, "AHOmine! Get your ass up!"

The boy woke up in shock, but broke off into a smile as he realized it was Kuroko, "Ahh, thanks, Tetsu. I would've been kicked out of school by now if it hadn't been for your notes, huh?"

Kuroko rolled her eyes at her childhood friend who introduced her to basketball. They had met in the park when they were 5. Back then, Imayoshi and Kuroko spent most of their time in the park as their home was just a meeting point for their 'mother' and her one-night stands. Aomine, being the basketball idiot that he was, threw a ball at the siblings and created two very talented players. Since then basketball had always been an outlet for pent up anger between the two siblings.

Suddenly, a few other boys that used to bully her took the opportunity to approach her, asking for notes. "Aww, come on Kuroko, if you're gonna work for Aomine, at least make some for me."

Some dude tried threatening her, as he took out a pocket knife. Damn, were boys really this desperate for class notes? Or was she always the one getting picked on because of her build and her parent's messed up 'work'? Probably the latter. Kuroko had told her mother's secret 'job' to the basketball club back when Haizaki was still there. Long story short, Haizaki got kicked out and was a revenge-seeking bastard, spilling her secret and causing her to be a main target for bullies.

Aomine frowned, not liking his teammate being pressured like this. He leaned over, draping his arms over the skinny girl, "She writes notes for me and me only. Now piss off." The girl blushed slightly, tilting her head down, not wanting anyone to see.

The boys grumbled, knowing that there was no point in fighting with the basketball ace, "Kuroko, you're lucky to have that damned basketball group looking after you, or else you'll be dead by now." Aomine growled back, overprotective of the only girl in their team just like the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

"Alright, we're having two practice matches in one day tomorrow. Kamata West and Meiko. We are stronger than Meiko but we barely beat Kamata last year ok? So let's go through the plan." The teal haired girl had great analyzing skills and had saved Teiko a few times when they came up against strong opponents.

"Yes! Finally another practice match!" The basketball idiots (minus Murasakibara) in front of her screamed. Kuroko rolled her blue eyes. Typical. As she dragged the small round magnets that represented the players across the whiteboard, the boys watched in rapt attention. The plan was good. Kuroko never really knew where her great analyzing and strategizing skill came from; she just knew that it was quite similar to Midorima's, somehow. She was never trained, so it must have come from the genes. Probably from the dad she'll never meet.

Akashi nodded in agreement as the plan unfolded, "It's a risk, seeing as the Genius Twins from Kamata aren't pushovers. Daiki and Ryota, can you handle them?"

The duo nodded. Kuroko mumbled to herself incoherently as she rewatched one of the DVD's. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, Daiki, Ryota, look. They're drawing fouls and flopping. Looks like we're in for some trouble."

The two boys narrowed their eyes at the electronic box, flashing in front of them. Sure enough, the older twin jumped up to shoot a three-pointer, but delayed the shot. The defender hit the boy and the referee blew his whistle. Aomine whistled, "You gotta give him some credit. That's pretty good."

"Considering he's a power forward, that three-pointer was perfect. Not many people have a sense of shooting like that." Midorima mused, "We're gonna have a problem."

Kuroko coughed, drawing their attention, "Let's get to the point. Our main focus is their power forward, Sota Sasaki and the other twin, Shota, a small forward. Their centre is of average build and ability and the shooting guard's accuracy and range is limited to the three point line, not any further out. He buckles under pressure, so Shintaro keep up your good defense. Their captain, a point guard, makes good plays, but only cooperates well with the centre and shooting guard. The twins play in a league of their own. Seijuro, I'll leave the point guard that to you. Now, Daiki and Ryota, I've got a plan to take down those twins."

The Teiko boys slumped on the bench, rehydrating themselves, as they won their first practice match of the day, beating Meiko 102-46. The boys form Meiko were getting better as Teiko had hit 100 points before they even got past 5 last time. Kuroko looked at her team disapprovingly as they lazily slouched on the benches, "Oi, don't just sit there. Go teach the other team."

"Huh?"

"I said, go over and teach them a few tricks. If you want them to continue to love basketball, you gotta help them improve and give the hope." Kuroko stood with her arms crossed. She was determined not to crush their opponent's dreams; after all she loved the sport.

Kuroko smiled watching Kise and Aomine trying to teach the PF and SF a new drive. The two were never good teachers, but still the teal haired girl felt a sense of accomplishment. Meiko coach's smile seemed to stretched on forever, "Thank you for having another game with us and for letting your players teach mine. You're a good coach; don't let anyone else look down on you just because you're a girl. And with those analyzing skills of yours, you're one formidable opponent: off court and on court."

The Meiko coach had developed some sort of weird fatherly relationship with Kuroko and was one of the few people to know just how good of a player she can be on court. The gym doors suddenly flew open, interrupting the two coaches' talk. A team clad in medium blue uniforms stood menacingly at the doors. Kamata West Junior High. Meiko sighed, taking it as a sign to leave, as they got their gear and waved, "Well, the next time we meet will be on court, so good luck."

Teiko turned around, directing their attention at the one Kamata boy that stepped forward. The aura around him felt mysterious, yet cold-hearted and sent chills down one's spine. Kise shivered. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he swept his brown fringe out of his eyes, "You're gonna need more than luck to beat us. We're back and back for revenge. We've changed for the better, so prepare to leave with your heads hung low. Kamata is stronger."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated earlier, cuz ya know life is pretty harsh on you. Anyways, thanks for all the favs, follow and reviews, I appreciate it. Also, sorry if the characters are OOC, I kinda suck at writing.**

 **Chapter 3**

Kuroko observed the Kamata boys, her pen writing furiously on the clipboard. She looked at their previous match records: 89-40 win, 80-50 win, 91-46 win. They almost always doubled their opponent's score. She glanced up at No. 5, the Power Forward. Said boy looked up and smirked, using a stray ball as an excuse to stroll over to Teiko's only girl.

"Hey, you look nice." Sota Sasaki complimented as his eyes scanned the girl's body shamelessly, "Wanna chill out if we double your points?"

 _This guy's got some guts just walking up to me like this_ , the girl thought as she narrowed her eyes at the brown haired boy. She's had her fair share of dodgy guys trying to hit on her, so she's got experience. She raised her hand to slap his face. Maybe that'll knock some sense into him, or she'll have to resort to an Ignite Pass to the face.

As her palm neared Sasaki's face for her trademark slap, another hand grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Come on, you're gonna get the both of us. Many girls would _die_ to be in your position." The second boy, Shota, smirked, stepping forward. Kuroko instinctively backed away, feeling her back hit the wall. "Ah, Sh*t." She mumbled. Twin #1 tilted her chin up, "It's really hard not to be attracted to a girl this cute, right Sota?" Said girl growled backed, swatting the stranger's hand away.

"Come on, just one bet. We win you get one of us. We double your points you get both of us." Twin #2 leaned in closer. The sudden burst of wind that whisked past the boy stopped him in his tracks. He looked up to see a pair of scissors embedded into the wall and turned around to face the red-haired attacker.

"Aka-chin~, you missed. Wanna throw my candy bar instead~?" The purple giant lazily suggested, but there was no hiding the fiery anger in his eyes.

Akashi twirled another pair of scissors around his index finger, his double red eyes drilling into the twins. as he watched Midorima restrain Aomine from beating the living sh*t out of the two boys. Kise ran over to Kuroko, hugging her tightly, glaring daggers at the twin that was still trying to touch Kuroko. Teiko's captain smirked darkly, his fringe casting a shadow over his face, "How about if we win, it's one punch to your face, we double your points: two punches, and if we triple your points you better leave this place crawling on your hands and knees, hoping that you're still alive. _Come on, it's just_ _**one**_ _bet_ _ **Shota Sasaki**_."

The small forward of Kamata West smirked, "You're on, _Akashi Seijuro_."

Teiko had awakened with fresh anger. No one touched their miracle girl.

 _*/Time Skip/*_

"Players, line up!"

"Let's have a good game!"

Murasakibara and No. 7 jumped up for the tip-off, Murasakibara obviously reaching it first. He did a quick pass to Aomine who sprinted straight past Sota, his mark, and dunked the ball. Cheers enveloped the crowd as they commented on the overpowered Generation of Miracles.

"Don't underestimate Teiko, you're years too late to beat us." Aomine growled at the shocked Point Guard as he stumbled to the base line, throwing the ball to the Small Forward. Shota smirked, catching the ball with ease, as he weaved around Kise with sheer speed. Kise, as he only joined last year, couldn't match his speed that could rival Aomine's. The boy did a double-clutch, letting Kise fall on top of him as he came to help Murasakibara defend.

 _Beep!_ "Foul, defence, white no. 8. One free throw!"

Kise gritted his teeth, "Tsk. Kuroko was right. They're great at fowl drawing."

Shota dribbled on the free throw line and made the shot. _Perfect._ The ball swished through the hoop, not even grazing the net.

 _Teiko: 2, Kamata: 3_

Aomine smirked; he'd been waiting for a good opponent for too long.

*/ _Time Skip_ /*

 _Beep!_ "Foul: pushing, white no. 8!"

"Kise…. Isn't that your fourth foul?" Akashi growled noticing that Kamata's defence was certainly better than last year. The aura around them had changed too: they felt more intimidating yet not in a good way.

Kise cursed, clearly not happy with the current point score: 39-28 with Kamata in the lead. "They're picking on me huh?"

Aomine stifled a laugh, "It's 'cuz you're the weakest."

"Oi! Aomine you can't say anything. You've only made like 4 shots. You can't even get past their defences. "

"At least I don't have _four_ fouls." Aomine bit back, before Akashi silenced them both.

"Kise be careful, we don't have bench players so don't get a fifth foul. You'll be kicked out of the court." Akashi said. Luck was not on Teiko's side as everyone one of their remaining first stringers had called up sick or had 'family matters'.

Whispers flew through the crowd as they glanced at the scoreboard:

"The Generation of Miracles are getting pushed back."

"Kamata sure is strong. Just look at the 'Genius Twins'!"

"If that blonde guy gets another foul, Teiko's screwed."

"Why doesn't Teiko have any bench players? Did they expect to beat Kamata with ease?"

"It's more than a 10-point difference. There's no comeback now."

Kuroko cursed, clutching her clipboard tightly, as she heard the crowd. _No, we're not finished yet. The outcome of the match isn't finalised until the last second of the game. Just a few more seconds until the first half ends._

Akashi's mind ran wild, _Was I Akashi Seijuro going to lose? No, I never will, I will win._ He smirked, as he said without a doubt, "No, Teiko will win."A flicker of gold passed through his eyes, but they both stayed red. Kuroko bit her lip as she sensed a sudden change in Akashi's personality. A sense of unease washed over her as she looked over to Kise who also shivered as he sensed it too. Teiko's captain glanced at the timer: 15 seconds. He dribbled up to his mark, No. 4, as blew past him without a second thought. Kamata's captain stood rooted to the court, not able to move a step.

Kuroko's jaw dropped, her heartbeat racing slightly as she felt her stomach turn. _There's more to this that what meets the eye. There must be. He can't just be frozen,_ she thought in shock as Akashi dodged another defender going up to dunk the ball. Her brain could not comprehend any of this, and neither could the rest of her team.

Aomine's eyes lit up in awe, "Woah! Damn, that was so cool, Akas-!"

Akashi turned around to face Aomine and a dark scowl was all it took to silence the ace. "Aomine, just win this match. Teiko will be forever victorious. That is all." As Akashi awakened, Teiko rushed to the courts with a new strength: the help of an Emperor. His perfect passing, his good play-making, no one had any complaints.

 _Final score: Teiko 109 - Kamata West 41_

It may have been just another win for Teiko, but everyone sensed the sudden change. Akashi was ... different?

*/Time skip/*

The next day, training was underway once again. Kuroko growled at Aomine being the usual pervert that he is, "Daiki, if you have so much time reading dirty magazines the get your ass over here and play a one-on-one with me!"

The tanned ace smirked, "Sure bring it on, Tetsuko, But I'm gonna win this time."

The girl scoffed, "You say the same thing every time. You ready to lose again?"

As the tanned ace saw through Kuroko's fake and stole the ball, he sprinted down the court, the girl chasing him down. Kuroko overtook Aomine, standing in front of him with the ferocity of a lion, watching for any possible openings in the boy. Aomine grinned, pulling out some street ball tactics and knocking Kuroko onto the floor. The boy ran up to the hoop to do a layup as the teal-haired girl pushed herself off the floor and jumped up between the hoop and the orange ball. She was a second too late as the ball barely flew over her fingers swishing through the hoop, before dropping to the floor with a soft bounce.

The gym went silent as the fact dawned upon them all. Kuroko Tetsuko, the undoubted best player of Teiko, lost for the first time in a one-on-one. Aomine looked more shocked that anyone else, "No. This must be a fluke. Tetsuko, you aren't hurt or anything right? Are you tired? Are you injured? Did you have a panic attack? Oh, crap, call an ambulance!"

Kuroko shrugged off the loss, smiling at the boy crouched over her, "Chill Daiki, you're the one who's having a panic attack. I'm fine. You've finally beaten me that's all. You're now the true ace."

The Generation of Miracles and their talents had finally bloomed. Akashi had been silent through all this and when he suddenly spoke and look at Kuroko, everyone's heart stopped. "Kuroko, care to play one with me too?"

His left eye's red iris bled into gold. The Emperor has awakened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry that this chapter kinda died before. Anyways, here it is. Please fav, follow and review!**

 **Chapter 4**

Akashi had been silent through all this and when he suddenly spoke and look at Kuroko, everyone's heart stopped. "Kuroko, care to play one with me too?"

His left eye's red iris bled into gold. The Emperor has awakened. He smirked evilly at the team manager with a fierce declaration of war, emitting from those red and golden eyes of his.

"S-S-Sure, Seijuro. Bring it on." Kuroko stammered. She never hesitated when confronted for a match. Something was different, as she felt his gaze pierce her soul, sending unending shivers down her spine.

Kise finally voiced everyone's question, "Umm, Akashi, your eye…"

A cold heartless laughed emitted form the boy, sending a wave of unease through everyone there, "Oh, nothing. Just another Akashi."

Kuroko dribbled the ball on the stop as she decided to pass him with sheer speed. She stepped to the left as a fake and dashed past Akashi on the right. She felt her hands lightening and turned around to see that Akashi hadn't even moved and had still stolen the ball from her hands. His hands were outstretched as if he had timed the exact moment he would have reached it. Akashi turned to face the girl, his left eyes glowing abnormally, "No man, or woman, can outwith the Emperor Eye."

 _This was Akashi's true form all along._

The girl thought as she shook off her surprise and ran in front of the red-head, her defence practically unbreakable as usual. "Oi, Seijuro. Snap out of that trance of yours."

"What trance?", Akashi asked innocently, "The only problem here is that your head is held too high. Bow down, for I am absolute."

 _A ruthless ankle break. There was no mercy in those Emperor Eyes of his._

Kuroko didn't have time to respond as she felt her knees hit the ground, her hands placed in front of her to soften the fall. Akashi smirked, as he weaved around her and jumped up to dunk the ball. Kuroko panted heavily, sweat rolling down her neck, not just from being tired but of fear too. The sweat, colder than normal, was the final hint that Akashi could now evoke a new fear in the opponent's heart. He too had bloomed in talent. _Just like Daiki._

Kuroko stood up, weakly, voicing the question in everyone's mind, "Who _are_ you?"

"Why, I am Akashi Seijuro of course." Teiko's captain replied with a sadistic smirk. _An unrecognisable smirk._ A smirk that no one could have thought to show up on this particular Akashi Seijuro.

"No, that's not the Seijuro I know.", The fear leaking out of Kuroko's voice was obvious as her voice quivered.

"But, what if it _was_?" He whispered in her ear as leaned over her, menacingly, to pick up the ball, throwing it directly into the crate of balls on the other side. Turning around as if nothing happened, he ordered the rest of the boys, "Training's over. Go home, Tetsuko and I can settle this."

The four boys dashed out of the gym without a second though, running out of Akashi's hearing range before talking.

"Oh f**k, did Akashi lose even more brain cells? Has he finally changed into a psychopath." Aomine cursed. Midorima rolled his eyes, his lucky item, a pair of 'CUTE' cat ears, looking hideous on his disgusted face, "So you basically left your girlfriend in a gym alone with a psychopath. How nice." Aomine's eyes widened as he ran back, in fear of what Akashi could do to his precious manager.

"But seriously, has Akashi gone mad?" Kise mumbled, as he couldn't erase the captain's heterochromatic eyes from his memory.

Aomine peeked through a gap in the gym door, just in time to see Kuroko get back on her feet, a determined look on her delicate face. "Once more Seijuro. The 'other' you is still in there, I know."

Akashi grinned like a delusional man, his golden eye gleaming brightly once more, "Why of course, my dear Tetsuko." The redhead took a defensive stance, and kept his eyes locked on the bluenette as if he was trying to looking into her heart. If he did, all he would've found was despair.

The girl did a fake before jumping up for a shot. As she jumped, the ball was knocked from her hands, a pair of heterochromatic eyes staring back at her, a sense of overconfidence oozing out. She froze temporarily, before rushing in front of Akashi to block once again. Said boy didn't even spare the girl a second glance as he ankle broke her and dashed off.

The girl fell onto the cold, polished floors once again. _Why am I so weak, why, why, WHY?_ The girl pushed herself off the floor. As she stood, Akashi turned around dribbling fiercely once again as he spared her no mercy. The girl, fell once again, a feeling of nausea hitting her. He did a perfect dunk to finish things off as he looked back at Kuroko, now being cradled by Aomine.

"Pathetic. _Just pathetic._ That's all you are Tetsuko, and that's all you'll ever be."

Kuroko Tetsuko's eyes widened in shock as she absorbed the harsh words, she would never have believed to have come out from his mouth. "W-W-Why? Seijuro why? What happe-?"

A cold laugh slipped out of the captain, "What happened you asked? I am absolute. I will always win. _I'll win just for her._ "

The last sentence came out barely audible, as he slung his jacket over his shoulder, sauntering out of the gym. Tears rolled silently down Kuroko's cheeks, as Aomine held her awkwardly not knowing what to do with a crying girl in his arms. " _Your mother huh? Same here._ " Kuroko murmured to herself. The girl shook her head, knowing there was no point crying over such a messed up child as she hastily wiped the salty tears from her face. She shot Aomine a small smile, "Oi, baka. Aren't ya gonna comfort me or something? You gotta be better boyfriend material if you want my friends number. Ya know the girl you were staring at in Maths class?"

Aomine grumbled, but not without a smirk as he realised the girl had cheered herself up, giving her a piggyback, "Sheesh, Tetsuko. I'm already hot boyfriend material, kay?"

The two laughed as the tanned boy carried the girl down the road to her house. The wind decided to try matchmaking as it blew hard on Kuroko's back, causing her to hug Aomine tighter. The boy tensed before Kuroko slapped him on the shoulder, loosening him up.

"Frikking wind." The girl murmured.

"Enjoying this aren't ya?" Aomine smiled smugly, though he tried to suppress the blush creeping its way up.

"Shut up, b-b-baka. Just drop me home. Oh and stop by Maji Burger while you're at it." Kuroko murmured against the boy's back. She'd never admit it, but this ride was hella comfortable.

"Kay, kay. Such a tsun~."

 _*/ Time Skipppppppppp/*_

The lady at the cash register jumped in shock as she noticed the petite blunette coming to collect her order. She raised her eyebrow questioningly, wondering if the skinny girl was capable of carry 30 burgers and a large cup of milkshake. Kuroko's eye twitched in disgust, as she dumped Aomine's food on the table.

"Daiki, you fata*s! How much do you eat?" The girl screamed at the boy seated opposite her. The customer, seated on the table nearby, visibly cringed at the audible voice cracks.

"Shouldn't I be saying, how LITTLE you eat? Sheesh, your diet literally only consists of _milkshakes_." Aomine retorted, shoving two burgers straight into his mouth.

Kuroko gasped, "Did you just offend my one true love: milkshakes? DAIKI!" She lunged over the table and grabbed the boy's burgers, throwing them at his face. Aomine responded the only way he knew, violence is always the answer, hurling the cup of milkshake at Kuroko's uniform.

"TETSUKO!" "AHOMINE DAIKI!"

A foreign voice snapped them out of their petty argument. A random teen with black hair that covered one of his eyes and a heavy American accent scoffed at the two, "That's some quality relationships goals, right Tagia?"

Kuroko and Aomine stared blankly at each other before snapping at the strangers, "Ew, no. He/she's disgusting. Look how ugly he/she is."

"Hey, Tatsuya, isn't that dude that Generation of Miracle ace you were talking about?" The redhead added, casually leaving the store with a ton of burgers. Aomine went red with embarrassment, "Damn it, my reputation is RUINED! Tetsuko!" Said girl smirked, until the store manager, a pissed off lady in her mid-40's, stomped over two brooms in her hand. "Clean up."

Kuroko's eyes widened, taking a broom, as she realised she was missed her daily binge watching anime time for this. "Daiki, hurry the hell up I'm missing my daily dose of yaoi!" The tanned boy rolled his eyes, after all he would be read those perverted magazines of his by now, but no, he's stuck in a Maji Burger store, sweeping up the floor with a blue-haired menace still throwing pickles in his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait...**

 **Chapter 5**

Things were different from then on. The rest of the team heeded to Akashi's orders without compliant. With a single glare from his heterochromatic eyes, the rest of the team showed no mercy against other opponents, smashing them with an 80~ish lead. There was no more after-match advice for the other teams, the Miracles no longer smiled as they played and worst of all there was no need for a certain manager by the name of Kuroko Tetsuko. The after-match trips to the convenience store slowly dwindled away.

Murasakibara skipped training and even confiscating his snacks didn't help. Aomine did too. Akashi didn't care claiming that as long victory was gained, there was no problem with anything else.

The Generation of Miracles were falling apart.

 _*/Months later: Nationals final/*_

Kuroko hugged her knees tightly, as she glanced at the scoreboard:

 _Teiko: 111, Meiko 11_

Her boys' talent were too strong. Too powerful. Too easy to misuse.

The Meiko captain walked up to shake Akashi's hand, but the unexpected happened.

Akashi spat on his hand, his head held high.

Tears welled up in the other boy's eyes. Kuroko's eyes widened in shock, her eyes interlocking with one particular boy on the opposite team: Ogiwara Shigehiro.

The boy shook his head, plastering on a fake smile admist his rolling tears as he sauntered over to the blue-haired manager.

"Hey, Tetsuko, you've changed huh? A whole lot more cruel aren't ya?" There was a sence of nonchalance in his voice but there was no hiding the grief in Ogiwara's voice.

"N-n-n-no, I didn't do anything, I swear, Shige, this isn't my fault." Kuroko stammered, tears streaming down her pale blue eyes. The boy scoffed, similar tears rolling down his cheeks, as he pulled off his sweat band and threw it onto Kuroko's lap. "Nice job Teiko. You've played with our dreams like it's nothing. I'm quitting basketball." Ogiwara spat, turning his back on the court and walking off with his team.

The teal-haired girl curled up into a ball on the locker floor, crying her heart out. After making sure everyone had left, she replayed the day's match in her head, remembering every tear that was shed, every insult that was thrown and every smile that could have been there, but wasn't.

She let out a cold laugh, murmuring to herself, "How, naive was I to think that. To think that they'll never change. Of course they would."

She squeezed the sweatband in her hand, letting out all her pent-up anger, remembering that a whole team had quit because of this team.

 _Her_ team.

Kuroko felt weak, unable to do anything to stop this massacre, unable to save the dreams of many players, unable to stop them form becoming the beasts they are today.

 _Generation of Miracles,_ the name ran around in her mind until she was sick. They weren't miracles, they were just _monsters_.

"Tetsuko?" The door to the changing room creaked open, the ace of Teiko standing there concern lacing his face.

The bluenette turned to face the voice, her tears glowing silver in the dimly lit room. Aomine stared at the crying girl, mouth agape, "Why are you crying?"

Kuroko let out an emotionless laugh, "Ha, you really are an idiot after all." She turned to leave slapping away the tanned hand that reached for her wrist, "Just look at what you did to Meiko. What you, Seijuro, Atsushi, Shintaro and Ryouta did. Even Haizaki would be better than you guys right now." She spat.

Teiko's ace stood there in shock at the last comment. "Haizaki." The name rolled off his tongue in disgust, but worse yet, Kuroko had compared himself to that lame excuse of a Teiko member. Aomine closed his eyes, thousands of matches running through his head. He clenched his fists, murmuring quietly, "Kuroko you don't get it. The only one who can beat me is me." Kuroko let her tears fall quicker as she heard his last words.

 _The only one who can beat me is me._

The rain pattered down as Kuroko stood in the empty street ball court, a basketball in hand. Venting out her anger, she dunked ball after ball, three pointer after three pointer until she collapsed on the ground in fatigue. Sweat, tears and rain water rolled down her face, all a mass of salty liquid. Her checkered red shirt and jeans were soaked, but she couldn't care less. It was a rough voice that shook her from her solitude.

"Hey, you with the blue hair! Ya know the Generation of Miracles right?" A redhead with split eyebrows dribbled his basketball over. He piqued Kuroko's interest as the boy looked around as fit as Kise. It was the guy from Maji Burger. She scrunched up her face in disgust as she heard _that_ name, "Uh, yeah I know them?"

The boy snickered, glee showing all over his face, "Well, I'm Kagami Taiga and I challenge you to a one-on-one."

Kuroko smirked, pushing back her hoodie, letting her long blue hair roll down, "Heh, smooth introduction. Kuroko Tetsuko at your service. " She mock bowed, before dribbling the ball in front of her, "Entertain me a little."

They fought neck and neck, not one pulling ahead of the other. Minutes turned to hours, as they yelled, "One more round!"

Kagami and Kuroko panted as they glanced at the tally marked on the floor: 50:50. Kuroko, albeit shocked, was glad that there was someone here, even if by chance, to take her mind off the things at Teiko. He wasn't half as bad as she thought. Kuroko smirked, Aomine's words replaying itself in her mind.

 _The only one who can beat me is me._

The girl with aquamarine hair, glanced at the boy with his mouth open, drinking the rain water as it fell from the sky. She smiled, his dorkiness reminding her a little about the Teiko team before their change.

"Yo Kagami. You said you wanted to be the best player in Japan, right?" Kuroko asked, a smile rising to her usual stoic face. A smile that hadn't appeared for a very long time.

The redhead nodded enthusiastically. The bluenette laughed, her voice like an angel's song in Kagami's ears, "Well, I'll be your tutor then. I was the one to teach those brats after all. You gotta beat that _'Generation of Miracles'_ before you're the best." That named still evoke anger inside her, but of course Bakagami wouldn't know.

Kagami grinned like a lunatic, "Hell yeah. I'm up for it. What's life without a challenge?" Kuroko smiled, the boy was just like Aomine before his change. She was going to raise a new Miracle. Heck, a better Miracle.

"Then get ready, _Taiga_ , 'cuz ya life just turned into hell." She turned to leave, satisfied.

"H-H-Hey wait. Umm what's your number? I need to contact you ya know." The boy called after her. Kuroko laughed, her cheery voice ringing through the redhead's ears.

Imayoshi face-palmed himself as he glanced at his sick sister lying on the bed."Tetsuko, what were you doing yesterday…"

"Basketball...in the rain?" She feigned innocence. Her older brother's lecture was cut off as they heard the doorbell ring. The bespectacled teen sighed, flinging open the door only to be greeted by a rainbow, dressed in the Teiko school uniform.

"Uh, hi? Do I know you?" The Touou boy asked, despite knowing that they were in his sister's team. Akashi cleared his throat speaking for the other boys who were gaping in shock at the handsome boy that lived with their manager, "We're Tetsuko's friends and we realised that she wasn't here at school today. Dai-Aomine said she was crying yesterday. Is she ok?"

Imayoshi opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off again as her heard Kuroko utter a word behind him, "Nope. Did I look like I was ok the last time you saw me?"

The girl rolled her eyes at the confused regulars of Teiko, "Talk to me only when you have the answer to this question: 'What is basketball?' Oh, and Daiki watch your back, someone _will_ beat you." She slammed the door on the five shocked boys standing at the front of her house. The Touou second year raised his eyebrows at the girl two years younger than him, "Had a fight?"

She scoffed in reply, "Something like that, Shou."

The doorbell rang again, the short girl groaning before walking over to the door. "Daiki can u fu-", She paused as she realised it wasn't the tanned boy but a blonde stranger, "Oh sorry I thought you were a friend of mine, hehe." She laughed awkwardly at the lady around 15~ish years older than her.

The stranger was a female with blonde, shoulder length hair and green eyes. Her red-rimmed glasses complete the foreigner look. She smirked, one with pure evil intent as she handed over a letter, "Check this out girl, it's from your mother."

The last word barely made it into Kuroko's mind as she blanked out, stumbling back only to be caught in the arms of Imayoshi. The messenger sauntered away, leaving the two step-siblings to fumble over the neatly printed letter. They shared a glance, the boy sliding open the envelope, his hands sweaty and fear drowning all his other senses. There was an emblem of a dragon entangled around a heart at the top right hand corner of the paper. The letter, written in nearly illegible cursive sent shivers up both of their spines.

 ** _To my children that I wish I never had,_**

 _So Shouichi and Tetsuko, ya both doing well? Still got that_ _money_ _cash I gave ya?_

 _Anyways, I was wondering if the both of are gonna take over_

 _the_ _nightclub stripper job_ _'family business'? The both of you got_ _hot_ _great_

 _look, dare I say. I mean, damn, Tetsuko you've got my pretty blue hair_

 _and Shouichi you have your father's handsome looks. Just saying this_

 _isn't a request. It's an order. If ya accept take this letter to the nightclub_

 _next to the arcade anytime. If you decline, I'm sure your life will be a living hell._

 _So it's your choices_ _ya little bitc_ _Shouichi and Tetsuko._

 _Lots of_ _ **love**_ _from your_ _ **mother**_ _,_

 _~Kuroko Hidemi_

Imayoshi tore up the letter rage consuming him, "Does that b*tch actually have the guts to call us back after like one f*cking year?" Kuroko was usually the calmer more logical sibling, but she collapsed on the floor shaking in fear, "Shou, s-s-she knows where we live."

A blonde lady bowed before her blue-haired boss, "Hidemi, they got the letter."

The bluenette smiled, inhaling her cigarette. She sat cross legged on the leather sofa, flipping through files of clients and hired workers, stacks of cash swarming around the table. Her long pale blue hair was tied up in a bun, a smirk lining her ruby red lips, "Send Shogo after them. That'll catch them unaware."

A cackle reverberate throughout the underground room.

"Understood." The blonde scampered off, greeting a black haired male. "Shogo proceed with the plan."

He smirked, "Well, we will meet each other again very soon, _Kuroko Tetsuko._ And this time those Miracles aren't your bodyguards."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry. It's been like 10 days without a new chapter... uh yeh I have no excuses. Sorry. But it's the holidays so, yay, I can write more!**

 **Chapter 6**

"We wish this year's graduates the best of luck in future years. Make Teiko proud as you step into high school. Blah, blah, Teiko reputation, blah, blah."

Kuroko tuned out the principal as she reread the note handed to her over and over again,

 _Meet at the gym - Akashi_

Five words was all it took to make her stress out. She let out an emotionless laugh. _Well, it was the great Akashi Seijuro after all._

The gym was barely lit as she set foot inside the place which once held so much happiness. It was here where she laughed and here where she would soon cry. The lone basketball in the centre of the court stood in the middle of five now six shadows. A deathly silence hung around them as they contemplated the effects of a meeting like this. Nevertheless, the shortest shadow stepped forward, the only part of him visible in the dimly lit room being his heterochromatic eyes. "All of us purposely choose different school, did we not?"

"Basketball will be just like how it is now, if we didn't. We are the only one who can challenge each other anyways." Another voice replied to the Emperor, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well we can finally see who is the strongest one of us. Me obviously, because the only one who can beat me is me."

Kuroko clenched her fists in anger, as she listened to the once childish boy who played with a grin declare his arrogance.

"So, what schools would we be looking out for in the next competition?" Akashi asked, sweeping his fringe away from his eyes.

"Shutoku" "Touou" "Yosen" "Kaijo"

"And Rakuzan. Tetsuya, you?"

A thought popped into her head as she smirked, one that sent shivers down Kise's spine. The blonde absentmindedly backed away from the demonic aura that circled around Kuroko. "Why as your manager, I'm sure there's still a lot for you to learn. You five, yes you're basketball prodigies, but there will be someone who rises against you. You cocky little kids."

"How entertaining. And who will this challenger be?" Akashi scoffed.

"You'll see. As for high schools, it'll be Seirin." Kuroko replied.

"And what makes you think Seirin will need you?"

The girl froze. Akashi's cold heartless eyes drilled into her asking for an answer. It wasn't long before the salty liquid trickled down her cheeks.

"Pathetic." The Teiko captain glared down at the girl with his heterochromatic eyes.

She ran. Out the school, down the streets, her feet naturally taking lefts and rights as they headed straight to a street ball court. She stopped as she glanced at the countless used basketball strewn across the painted concrete floor. She watched a gloved hand pick one up, bouncing it slowly, scarily. Her eyes trailed up his arm and fixed her gaze on his silver lifeless eyes.

The man, or should I say teen, smirked at her deviously, the tight braids tied at the back of his head a dead giveaway of who he was. A simple black hoodie drooped over his muscular body, the emblem of a dragon encircling a heart flashing in the light.

 _Haizaki Shogo_

Kuroko gaped at her mother's henchmen, controlling her anger more than her fear. "I'm not coming with you. Tell Hidemi that." Haizaki stepped forward, "And ya think I'll listen to you? Look I can't see a red midget throwing scissors at me or a two metre titan that can possibly murder my ass so no. Come on, Tetsuko, your mother needs ya. Besides I'm sure your future dream is to follow her. It's good pay…"

She growled, but something deep inside her knew she would end up with them anyways.

"Come join us. There's nothing to lose is there? Everyone doesn't need you, but we do. Your life's all dark without those Teiko lights, am I right. Come we will be your light." The girl's thoughts ran wild, what was there left to live for? The Teiko boys had gone, had neglected her and her brother would soon be bribed to join along with her. Haizaki stretched out his hand and beckoned for Kuroko to step forward. She did, before an arm pulled her back.

"Oi, I don't know what's going on, but I need Kuroko. She promised to teach me after all."

"Kagami…" Kuroko's eyes widened as she stared at the redhead. The stubborn, daring attitude reminded her a little too well about a certain tanned boy.

"Tch. I'm sure our fates will intertwine again, Kuroko Tetsuko. Well, Hidemi is waiting for you and Imayoshi." Haizaki cackled, pulling out his ringing phone as he jogged away. The ex-Teiko member spoke into his phone, "Hidemiiii~, she's found a new boy….Gomen, gomen, I'll bring her back on the next run."

"-roko, Kuroko!" The blunette shook her head, dislodging any 'what if' thoughts about Haizaki. "Yeh?"

"What business do you have with Japan's strongest and most dangerous drug dealer? Are you crazy?" Kagami screamed, waving around his arms desperately trying to force a smile onto Kuroko's emotionless facade. Passerbys glanced at him in disgust as if he was some cancerous YouTube videonor something.

"Personal reasons." She muttered in reply. "But thanks for that just then. Oh, Kagami, you just graduate middle school, right?"

"Yeh."

"What high school, then?"

"Seirin."

She smirked, fate really was interesting huh, "Well, see ya soon."

Aida Riko sat at the basketball club desk with the captain Hyuga Junpei as they stared wide eyed at the leaving American first year who had wanted to join. The female coach glanced at the applications she received, but frowned when she spotted one particular one, "I don't recall meeting a Kuroko. Hyuga did you?" The bespectacled captain shook his head.

The brunette screeched, " Ehhhhhh? She's from Teiko? As in the Generation of Miracles? Argh, how did I miss this golden egg? Oh shit it's not a player. It's a manager and coach. Psh, no I'm not giving up my position as coach. Who the hell does this person think she is?"

Hyuga snatched the paper from her hands, "Shut up Riko. Let's see what she can bring to the team first. After all we can have two coaches and one can always pretend to be a manager."

Kuroko walked steadily awya, satisfied with the shock that the two senpais what received. She crashed straight into a taller boy, "Gomenasai."

"Kuroko?" Kagami screamed, "You came to Seirin?"

The girl deadpanned, "Yeh."

"Take off your shirts."

Eyes popped out of their sockets as shocked boys wondered if their coach was a lunatic. "Ehhhhhh?" Hyuga sighed, "She need to access your physical numbers, so shut up and stop dreaming up fantasies. Sheesh, you immature first years."

Said first years blushed hard. Roling her eyes she scanned over the numbers and recorded them down, pretending to be oblivious to the guys trying not to turn a rosy red colour. Riko frowned as she glanced down her list of club applications, "Has anyone seen Kuroko-chan?"

"Ano...I was here all along." A petite girl appeared suddenly in front of Riko. The coach, stunned, leapt back a good metre or so, before screaming.

But the loudest screams came from two third years, Hyuga and Izuki, "You… what are you doing here?" Kuroko Tetsuko looked over at the duo as smirked as she realised they were the ones from the street ball incident, "Where's the third?"

"Injured." izuki replied briefly, not wanting to delve into the depressing topic that is known as Kiyoshi Teppei. Riko coughed, "So you're Kuroko Tetsuko from Teiko?"

She nodded, twirling the ends of her turquoise hair.

"How do you know those two then?" Riko asked her curiosity piqued as she wondered if Seirin had been accessed by Teiko. Kuroko snickered, glancing over to the two boys only to see them profusely shaking their heads and begging to not be exposed. After all Riko was the demon coach.

"Well, we met each other at a street ball court last year and played each other." Kuroko replied, trying not to laugh at the sigh of relief that leaked from Izuki's mouth. Koganei suddenly clicked his fingers pointing at Kuroko, "You're 'Teiko's Miracle Girl' aren't you?"

The girl awkwardly scratched her head, "Uh, yeah I guess?"

"Ehhhhhh?" The Seirin basketball team shrieked again, bombarding her with questions related to the great 'Generation of Miracles' and the Teiko Basketball team. A ball flew at her head and her natural instincts kicked in as she redirected it to the goal.

"One-on-o-" Kagami's challenge got cut off as he heard the familiar sound of a goal being obtained.

 _Swish_

The whole team gaped at the skill, well except for Hyuga and Izuki who sweat-dropped at Kagami's idiocy. Kagami grinned, calling for the miracle girl to take attack once again. He may have heard of the girl and now recently been her student, but Kagami hasn't challenged the girl yet. This was a first. Kuroko let a grin slip onto her emotionless face as she displayed a row of quality street ball moves and blew past Kagami. She suddenly stopped at the three point line causing Kagami to stagger forward a bit too much, before quickly releasing the ball for a perfect three pointer.

Kagami ran to retrieve the ball cautiously taking a few steps away from the base line. He glanced at the court, unable to spot the obnoxious tuft of blue hair. Before he could react, the girl was behind him, the ball had been stolen and she had DUNKED the ball. The small, skinny girl had jumped high enough to dunk the ball. Honestly speaking she had an innate jumping ability that could rival Kagami's. The look on Riko's face was priceless I tell you.

"If only girls could play on our team…" The second and third years mused, dreaming about a possible championship with her aid.

Kuroko grew slightly annoyed at the remark, but kept her monotone remark in check, "A player isn't the only thing that can help gain a victory you know. Where there is light, there is also a shadow. You players are the lights of Seirin, while the coaches, trainers and managers are the shadows. Think about it senpais, would you've made it this far without Riko-senpai? So Seirin, will you let me be your shadow to your light and I along with Riko-senpai will make you all the best in Japan."

Riko smiled at the determination seen in the first year, draping her arm over her shoulder, "Well, welcome to Seirin, Kuroko-chan. Now, can I see those training menus that have created those Teiko monsters?"

The team panicked, quickly writing their last wills on any scrap of paper they could find.

Riko and the first years of the Seirin Basketball team stood on the rooftop overlooking the school assembly. The demon coach smiled, "Now, shout your year, class and name and declare your goals for this year. If you do not fulfil them, I will make you confess to your crush naked."

"One of the senpais told me about this but I thought it was just a rumour." The freshmen trio whispered. Kagami let out a sigh, "Easy." He leapt into the railing and yelled, "Kagami Taiga, Class 1-B(idk what class is he in) and I will become the best basketball player in Japan."

Kuroko stood next to Riko, watching the short-tempered man do his part. Sounds exactly like what Daiki would do, huh?, thoughts ran through her head and she wasn't wrong. Kagami wore the smae cheeky childish grin Aomine had before his change. Their love for basketball had no end, but one thing was obvious the skill gap.

 **Elsewhere…**

Aomine lay on the roof of Touou Academy and ignored his childhood friends whining in front of him. "Dai-chan, come to training. What are you even doing here, sun baking? You're tanned enough."

At that the boy opened one eye, Momoi's words sounding too familiar. He racked his brains until he could pinpoint the thought. Yes, it was the same insult Kuroko had used back in Teiko to bring him to training. And for that reason he unwillingly trudged after the pink haired manager into the gym.

As he trailed behind her he noticed the way she walked was so much like _hers._ Kuroko's. The way they both slightly swayed their hips and looked as if they were prancing across a flowery meadow.

The boy laid on the ground watching Momoi and noticed that the Touou manager had eyes like her.

 _When she assesses her team, Satsuki has the same defiant look in her eyes, just like Tetsuko,_ Aomine thought.

At the same time, Kuroko thought, _Kagami played with the same smile Daiki had before he changed._

Satsuki shows the same bright smile to her teammate, so much like Tetsuko, huh?

 _That short-tempered attitude in Kagami is practically a replica of Daiki's._

The thoughts ran on as the two separated light and shadow pair mused over their new companions.

 _Wait I'm not falling for Satsuki right? Oh crap…_ The whole of the Touou Basketball club looked over at the previously sleeping ace to find him rapidly cursing.

"Did the unbeatable ace of Teiko have a nightmare?" Imayoshi teased as he had promised his half-sister that he would make the tanned boy's life a living hell.

 _Am I falling for Kagami_ … A blush rapidly flew up her cheeks as she stole another glance at Kagami who just happened to be dunking the ball. Riko looked to her assistant smirking, "I see what's going on Kuroko…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please fav, follow and review!**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Flashback**_

"No, get out!" Hidemi kicked the two young kids out of the house as her most recent guy glared in disgust at the pouting faces of Kuroko and Imayoshi.

The 6 year old Kuroko clutched the hand of her onii-chan as they bolted from the place they called home, running to the park the duo had often passed. Their childish faces lit up at the sight of the shining play equipment, the two dashing forward to embrace their joy. Hours drawled by and the once morning sun had settled to a stop as noon neared. Kuroko slowly grew sick of the swings and slides and stumbled over to her brother by the street ball court. She spotted a tanned boy with navy blue hair laughing along with her bespectacled brother. Kuroko smiled as she watched Imayoshi clumsily dribble the orange ball.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Imayoshi calling for her, until an arm looped over her shoulders. The owner of the gesture had dazzling, deep blue eyes that sparkled like glitter. It was what first drew Kuroko in, into his warm friend-like embrace.

"Yo, I'm Aomine Daiki. You?" He flashed the girl his bright smile, his pearl white teeth impeccable compared to hers. She returned the smile, "Kuroko Tetsuko. Are you Shou-nii's friend?"

"No. We just met." "Yeh! We're great friends! Wanna learn how to play basketball too?" Imayoshi sighed as the younger boy's loud voice overshadowed his comment.

Kuroko picked up the ball that had rolled to a stop at her feet, hurling it in the general direction of the hoop. Now any sane person would've said that there was no chance a small little 6 year old girl could possibly shoot a formless three pointer. But, damn, were they wrong. The ball swished in, not even touching the rim.

Now that's talent.

Or just magic.

Aomine's eyes arguably grew larger, sparkling as he grinned at the shocked girl, "Woah! Nice talent! Teach me that!"

And thus, the feared formless shot of the Teiko ace was created.

Over time this basketball court became a necessity in both parties lives. The siblings, Kuroko and Imayoshi, used it to vent anger and for that one extra friend while Aomine enjoyed having them as rivals of similar age as compared to the many adults he faced. Thus, their friendship grew, particularly between Kuroko and Aomine as they were of the same age (Imayoshi being two years older). Yet over time that 'friendship' morphed into love and the prospect of middle school neared. The two both opted for Teiko for the well-known and strong basketball team.

 **1st Year at Teiko**

Aomine pushed Kuroko forward as if she was some trophy, "Guys, she's our new coach!"

Since the previous coach, Naoto Sanada, left, the club fell into disarray until Nijimura had proposed that all of them should hunt for one. The black haired captain raised his eyebrow, "Baka. Don't go around nominating random people. I'm the captain here." He gestured for the girl to come forward, picking up the basketball laying by his feet.

She stood defensively as she stalled Nijimura for the past minute. The Teiko captain tsked, but he was utterly surprised. No one had stopped his advance in years, after all he was known for being one of the best power forwards of his age. He straightened, "Nice, wanna show me your attacking skills? "

Kuroko shrugged, dribbling around Nijimura with perfect fakes to the three point line before throwing a formless shot. The boy raised his eyebrows as vice captain Akashi gaped. It was talent. Or magic.

"Still need to show my skill? " she asked innocently, speeding off past Nijimura causing the older boy to scramble after her. Her speed. Her jumping ability. Her shooting accuracy. They were all off the charts.

"Damn, girl, you're in. Welcome, Teiko Basketball Coach. " Nijimura smirked, _Teiko's gonna win this years championships._

She bowed with a smirk, "Kuroko Tetsuko, glad to make your acquaintance. Now how bright are your lights, 'cuz the brighter the light the darker the shadow, ya know."

It wasn't long before the five regulars collapsed on the floor, panting, admitting defeat.

"AHOmine how do you know this heck of a player?" Haizaki asked, as he realised who this girl was, as he realised who this girl's mother was.

"Childhood friends? I mean I knew her since we were like six. We met in a park once." Aomine scratched his neck, _Now that I think of it, I've never seen her parents._

Haizaki smirked, eyeing Kuroko, _So her secret is still a secret... well I'll break it for you_

"Oi, Nijimura." The Teiko small forward smiled smugly, "Do you wanna know 'bout this girl?"

Kuroko turned as Nijimura hesitantly nodded.

"Her mother's a prostitute you know...She's the daughter of one of the biggest criminals in Japan."

The girl's head whirled around, glaring at the silver haired menace, yet her face was deathly pale, "How do you know?"

He winked, "Secret." _Well, I'm not telling you I'm one of your mothers main sidekicks._

Akashi hurled a pair of scissors at the back of Haizaki's head cursing when it missed. Kuroko breathed as sigh of relief using that moment of confusion to slip out of Haizaki's grip, running to Aomine's side. Soon after the first day in which Kuroko had shown her true colours, the boys had adopted the name 'Teiko's Miracle Girl' for her and protected her as if they were brothers, well except for Haizaki that is.

Haizaki being the dumbass that he is attempted to hit on Kuroko more than once, angering the rest of the starters and setting all the others against him. Yet, luckily, every attempt failed. Nevertheless, fights broke out, particularly between the two forwards, Aomine and Haizaki.

The last one before Haizaki quit out of pride, became then the most remember fight, for many reasons.

"If you beat me in a one-on-one, Daiki, I'll leave Tetsuko alone." The silver-haired delinquent challenged, running his thumb against his tongue. Midorima shivered as he felt the menacing aura seeping out of the reckless boy. _This isn't good. Aomine is going to lose._

"Deal." Aomine shrugged of his jacket as he finally decided to end these torturous days. It was a hand that stopped him just as he reached for the ball

"Daiki… there's no guarantee that you'll win." The caring voice, that had boys blushing red, begged her childhood friend (FRIENDZONED) not to go.

"And what if I win? Wanna bet on it?" He let a cheeky grin slip onto his face. She smiled, glad to have known this jokeful yet dumb as sh*t boy, "You're on. You win, your choice. I'll do anything, say anything." Aomine replied with a laugh as he realised how wrong her answer is, _Anything is a powerful word Tetsuko..._

He bounced the ball slowly as he neared the idiot known as Haizaki. Haizaki's eyes widened as Aomine suddenly sped up dashing past him in a blur of dark blue, dunking the ball. The silver-haired boy scowled, _Had he gotten faster? No, he's just spurred on by that girl of his._

Haizaki may have been right, but that extra energy from Kuroko pushed him harder and harder leaving Haizaki in the dust. Akashi as vice-captain and scorekeeper, didn't, no couldn't believe his eyes.

 _Aomine: 10 Haizaki: 0_

The silver haired player collapsed, the inevitable truth seeping in. _I lost?_ And that ended the journey of his, as he threw his club resignation form at Akashi. Aomine smirked looking over at Kuroko.

"Go, go. Say what you want. You won." The girl waved off the matter sighing as she assumed she'll probably have to do his assignments for days. But, boy, was she wrong.

"Kay, be my girlfriend Kuroko Tetsuko."

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" "BAKA! Go die!" "NO! She's mine." "Kuro-chin's too good for you Mine-chin." "Imagine if it was the tsundere carrot who had said this."

Kuroko felt her eyes widened, felt her heart stop, felt the blush rising to her cheeks, felt joy leaping out of her heart, felt herself in the strong arms of her new boyfriend, felt him pull her close, felt the beating of her heart align with his; felt love.

Whistles erupted as the whole gym witnessed their key OTP getting real, not that it wasn't real before. Then again the cheering drowned out the numerous groans that came from the boys who had their crush taken from their sights. The girl now out of their league.

"Real smooth Daiki." Akashi slapped Aomine's back playfully, "Look after her."

Nijimura, who was standing on the sidelines, sighed, "Now that's my OTP right there." The no-nonsense captain smirked at the pair wondering if doubling the training menu was a good enough punishment for disrupting practice.

 **Flashback end**

Kuroko laid on her bed gazing at the photo someone had taken on the day when Aomine had first been her boyfriend. She was in his arms and the clear look of joy could not be erased. Aomine's face held an equally bright smile, one that can no longer be seen. She sighed, pulling out another photo taken yesterday with Seirin. Kagami had his arms around her shoulders and her grin rivalled the one in the previous picture. The rest of Seirin stood together smiling and joyous. Kuroko thought back to what all the Miracles had asked on the last day of Teiko, 'Why Seirin? It's weak.'

 _Seirin reminds me of what we used to be that's why I went their, or did you all forget that streetball incident?…Kagami's so much like Daiki anyways...Wait what? Daiki's way better, right? But then again Shouichi did say that Daiki's been hanging around a certain 'Momoi' anyways. Heh, does he still like me with the same love that he had at Teiko?_

Aomine absentmindedly tossed a basketball up and down as he couldn't sleep. Every time his eyes flew shut the image of a teal-haired girl crying in the locker rooms appeared. It's haunted him for months. He sighed rolling over to his bedside table on which lay a photo, two to be exact. One of him hugging Kuroko on the day he won the bet against Haizaki, one of him and Momoi at a fair. Now that he thought of it the only reason he still hung around the extremely annoying manager was because of her resemblance to his precious Tetsu. _But Satsuki has more to offer, doesn't she? Sh*t, I'm falling for her again, just like when I was 12. No, there's Tetsuko. But then again I saw her with a 'Kagami' guy as her new light. Does Tetsu still like me the same way she did in Teiko?_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Didn't I procrastinate this chapter for weeks? Yeh, I'm sorry; I'm not very dedicated.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Kurokocchi!" The Seirin manager leered away from the touchy blonde, hiding behind Kagami. Seirin walked inside the gates of Kaijo for their practise match as they watched the Teiko manager glare at the Kaijo small forwad.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me until you answered my question?" Kuroko narrowed her eyes at Kise in disgust; the Teiko vs Meiko match still fresh in her mind. Surprisingly, the blonde's face uncharacteristically darkened, "Eh? You still believe that? I'll prove you wrong then. Kaijo can make you of use even more. Transfer."

"No. Seirin will win."

Seirin fumed as they realised Coach Takeuchi had only prepared half a court for the practice match. The team absentmindedly backed away from the two demonic auras leaking out of their managers, fearing for their lives, but more for the lives of the Kaijo players. Kise awkwardly walked over, trying to start a conversation with his ex-Teiko member, "Ahaha. Coach isn't letting me play 'cuz he says its gonna be too unfair. So, yeah can you agitate him so I can play? Please, Kurokocchi?" The blonde pouted at Kuroko. The girl scrunching up her face in disgust and letting out an emotionless laugh, "Ha. Start warming up Kise, you'll be playing soon."

Kuroko held up a long document hidden in her blue clip board as she smirked, "Kaijo's gonna lose. Ya ready Seirin?" The manager waved around her sheet of paper that predicted every coming move of the match. As the first years awed at the seemingly perfect plan, the older more experienced players contemplated the legit-ness of it. Riko, though surprised, glanced skeptically at the teal-haired girl. Said girl shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, trust me it's right. If you follow this, you'll get the first goal. This was what make Teiko so victorious after all." _Well, along with Daiki that is._

Kagami smirked, "Hell yeah! Let's do this. We've got nothing to lose anyway. Just trust Kuroko a little, I've seen her stuff; it's gonna work."

Riko smiled, ready to see how well this girl can perform on the sidelines, "You heard them: let's go Seirin!"

"Yosh!"

"Players, line up!" "Let's have a good game."

*Whistle noise ('cuz idrk)*

The Kaijo captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, bounced the ball once on the spot, peering around the court to find a hole in Seirin's defence. "We've beat Seirin before let's do it again Kaijo!" The point guard raised a finger directing the other players around, hoping to confuse Seirin. The teal haired manager of Seirin simply smiled raising two fingers at Hyuga, indicating the start of the second plan.

Hyuga muttered something about _kouhais needing to learn some respect_ before doing as Kuroko had asked him and stepped to the right of his mark. Kuroko smirked on the bench as she watched the Kaijo captain do as predicted, throwing the ball to the shooting guard, Moriyama.

Kasamatsu stood stunned for a second as the pass was intercepted by Kagami. _How? This was a new move that the Seirin last year hadn't seen. Besides, that redhead's reaction time can't be that fast..._ Kasamatsu pondered in confusion as he tried to remain calm and take back the stolen ball.

"Nice try Kaijo, but this is a new Seirin we're talking about." The redhead laughed bolting down the court, two Kaijo players chasing him down. Kagami jumped up to perform a dunk, slamming down hard, breaking the hoop in the process.

Kuroko smiled smugly. Riko's demonic aura dissolved into one of surprise as she glanced at her kouhai's notes: predicting exactly what had happened. Kuroko's notes, scrawled surprisingly very messily proved to be accurate once again.

 _First Goal: Kasamatsu will pass to Moriyama if Hyuga does a right footed step. Kagami can intercept the ball and dunk. There's no chance Kaijo can react that fast._

As the two managers smirked victoriously at the Kaijo coach, nagging him to open up the full court, the Seirin team bunched around the notes of their new manager, quickly trying to memorise the hand signals, after all it had just been proved to be true and reliable.

Coach Takeuchi fumed as he ordered Kise to be put in and the full court to be cleared. "Kaijo, slaughter them." "HAI!"

The game restarts, Seirin able to play a fast paced game with the help of Kuroko's planning, to keep up with Kaijo's more experienced and athletic players; Kagami and Kise dunking one after another. Riko frowned, noticing that the second years were sweating more profusely than usual; she called a timeout. The boys cooled down, Kuroko stunning them with some special or should I say bad, news.

"Ano...Well, my planning won't work for all 40 minutes of the game. It loses its accuracy as the game progresses." The teal haired girl muttered, causing a few boys to do a spit take in surprise. Riko, pissed, pulled Kuroko into a deadly headlock, "Kuroko… Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner?" The smaller girl apologises, choking as she ran out of air, "Gomenasai, you didn't ask so I didn't tell." Riko huffed at the seemingly non-existent logic of the smaller girl.

On the other side of the court, Moriyama, the shooting guard, cursed, "How can one addition to the team change so much? Like Seirin's only getting by with that redhead; we take him down and Seirin's screwed."

Kise laughed at his mockery of Seirin, "No, it's not the redhead that's bringing them up; it's Kurokocchi: the team manager. Ya see that blue-haired girl?"

"Eh? Her?" Kasamatsu questioned, looking at the bluenette getting head locked by Riko, blushing as he took her beauty. "What can she do?"

"She was our Teiko manager. Kurokocchi can predict a whole game and think up perfect comebacks and defenses. After all, she is 'Teiko's Miracle Girl'." Kise announced proudly, _Well, she's called Teiko's Miracle Girl cuz of her talent... but hey they don't need to know that._

"So the rumour was true. I heard something about there being a sixth player at Teiko; one that worked on the sidelines, something about being the 'shadow'." Kasamatsu murmured.

"So we can't win then? If what you say about this manger is true…" Kobori, the centre, asked.

Kise smirked, _Damn are they oblivious,_ "Well, Kurokocchi's ability can't last for all 40 minutes of the game. As it progresses her predictions lose accuracy; the end of each game is where she depends fully on the team since she can't help. As long as we don't let them pull that far ahead now it should be fine." _Unless she decides to pull her signature move, then Seirin will obviously win. After all no one's beaten that before..._ Kise added as an afterthought, glancing at the seemingly calm girl, who was obviously churning up the next plan in that brain of hers.

The game continues, Seirin abiding with Kuroko's idea to change from a man-to-man to a box-and-one zone defence, yet the change didn't have the expected effect. As Kuroko had said, her effect was dwindling slightly, the point gap growing wider and wider. The score 33-25 in Kaijo's favor didn't help enlighten the spirits of Seirin either.

The ball flies out, Kise taking the opportunity to taunt Seirin, Kagami and Kuroko, "Oi, Kagami, our strength gap is too great, you won't win against a Generation of Miracle, ya know? Also, Kurokocchi, do you still think you skill can bring your team the whole way...after all it doesn't work well pass the first half am I right?"

Kuroko cussed, not wanting her weakness to be the same as the one she carried in Teiko. _Why can't I help Seirin more? Or is it just like Akashi said: Seirin won't need me..._

Kagami laughed, "Yeah, I'll take you on. Besides you haven't won yet, Kise. Yeah you can copy any of our moves, but you can't copy anything you can't see right?" Kise raised his eyebrows, signalling the boy to continue.

Kagami smirked, grabbing Kuroko by the hair and dragging her over, "In other words she's your weakness." As the first quarter ends, the score 35-27 to Kaijo, Kuroko questions Kagami's statement.

"I'm serious," The redhead uttered, "Kise can't copy any of your thoughts so just outwit him. You can do it." He shot the girl an encouraging grin. The other players of Seirin nodded.

 _Well, this is something Daiki never said..._ The girl smirked in return, energy and determination flowing through her again. _This brings me back huh, back when I used to feel this surge of energy during the early Teiko days…_

As the game restarts, Seirin comes back anew, brimming with plans and astounding teamwork. The flow of the game switched from Kaijo to Seirin; the team in red and black proving their manager's plans to be almost flawless and on point.

 ** _~ Timeee skip~_**

Kagami made the final dunk against Kise, knowing that a buzzer beater was the only thing the blonde couldn't copy.

 ***Whistle noise***

"100-98, Seirin wins!"

Kagami and Seirin cheered as their newly formed team beat a Generation of Miracle, even if it was the weakest one of them all. Kuroko, sitting by the side with Riko, smiled; the joyous mood reminding her of the first few wins the Teiko team had shared.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as Kagami threw his arm around her shoulders, "Nice job Kuroko! Damn your skill is great." The others nodded, agreeing with the blonde. Riko smirked, _With the addition of Kagami and Kuroko, Seirin winning the Inter High and Winter Cup isn't too farfetched…_

On the other hand, Kise stared at his hands in shock as he absorbed the feeling of a loss for the first time in years. He stared at Seirin celebrating together, seeing Kuroko happy for the first time in a while.

"Tsk. Seirin is physically weaker than us, so why did we still lose?" Moriyama whined as he refused to accept the 2-point loss.

Kasamatsu kicked the boy's back out of habit, "Shut up Moriyama, you know why we lost; it was teamwork. That planning the manager has is just illustrating how they can work together so perfectly to take down a powerful school like us." (A/N: Egoistic much Kasamatsu? Kaijo's not **That** good. JK.)

Kise overheard his senpai's lecture, his blonde eyes scanning over the winning team once again. _**'What really is basketball?'**_ _So this was what Kuroko was talking about…_

Kise stood up strolling over to the blunette, with a small barely visible smile, "Hey Kurokocchi…" The girl glared at the boy, "Didn't I tell you not to talk to me until you answered **that** question?"

Kise awkwardly scratched his head, "Well, basketball is a team sport after all, and opponents are opponents. Heh, we shouldn't have messed with Meiko back then…"

Kuroko smiled faintly at Kise's change of heart, deciding to believe him just this once, "Hah, never thought you would say this… What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know, but I get why you chose Seirin now. Just prove that to Akashicchi and the others; they'll need it."

The girl smiled as she stepped out of the school, alone, the words of her ex-teammate still fresh in her mind. Nothing had gone wrong today. No, nothing had gone wrong today, **yet**. She looked up as a teen in front of her coughed. _**Haizaki.**_

 _Damn, this kid shows up every time I'm alone..._ Kuroko hissed to herself, in disgust as she stared at the tattooed boy.

"Tetsuko. Come with me, or I'll take your brother. Ya don't want him to be the club waiter do you?" The silver-haired boy sneered at the petite girl.

"Huh, dragging Shouichi into this? Playing dirty much? Che. Fine." Kuroko followed after Haizaki, as she readied herself to met her mother after 3 years. _Well, I shouldn't procrastinate this meeting anymore...after all it was bound to happen one day..._

 ** _A/N: ergh, this was the worst chapter I've written so far and it's the one I procrastinated on. Argh, I;m sorry. I'm like writing this at 11:45pm literally; I'm so damn tired. Ok, no more excuses... Thanks to you guys who are still here patiently waiting...:)_**


End file.
